


A Thousand Words

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: You taunt the Seeds as you go around liberating Hope County





	A Thousand Words

At this point, John didn’t know who he wanted to get his hands on more; you, or whoever gave you the polaroid camera you liked using to taunt him.

It started almost instantly. Some VIPs would show up with news of the destruction you caused, and more often than not they would have pictures of his defaced billboards, burning church vehicles, or you posing with Eden’s Gate supplies before stealing them for the resistance.

He thought you had done your worst when you destroyed his sign, and left pictures of you holding Drubman’s launcher and pointing excitedly at the then still intact sign behind you. But you hadn’t. It turned out, you had an even more evil side to you than anyone could have imagined.

His armored convoy had been destroyed, and the Priestess sent to deliver the news held a small stack of photos in her hand.

“Leave them,” he said, dismissing her. 

He took the stack and headed to the office he dedicated solely to your hobby, and scanned every picture, _every insult_, you gave him before beginning to go through the new stack.

The first picture was enough to send his anger into overdrive.

Your filthy beasts were sleeping on _his_ bed; on his _silk sheets! _

The next photos showed Nick using his beard kit, and included ‘before’ and ‘after’ pictures as well. 

Adelaide was drinking his wine, _which was hidden_, and was wearing one of his favorite moisturizing masks. 

You were in his bathtub, playfully blowing bubbles at the camera, at _him_, while Drubman tried on his clothes in the background.

You _knew_ they wouldn’t fit him!

He had no idea what Charlemagne was doing in his pictures, but he was in _his_ house, touching _his_ things, and that was bad enough.

The archer… he forgot her name… tracked her muddy shoes all over his bear skin rug and plopped them on his coffee table. 

His posters had been dug out of storage and used as target practice. Each of you held up your bullet ridden poster with smiles on your faces. Miss Armstrong’s had shot the most at his forehead.

The next ones were the final kick in the teeth; you and your friends had painted his beloved Affirmation using cheap, red, wall paint. After you ruined her, you wrote ‘Jr. Pack Hunter’ on her sides, and took her for a joyride.

You had taken everything, and tainted it.

He screamed. He was sick and tired of being made to look the fool. The first thing he grabbed was a chair, and he flung it across the room. Then it was a small table, and another chair, and before he knew it, the room was in tatters, photos raining down around him. 

He caught his breath, straightening his hair and vest before leaving the room, finding a few members of the congregation nearby.

“Get the cars ready,” he ordered steadily. “We’re going to pay our dear deputy a visit.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Faith hadn’t heard from Joseph yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She’d gone to see it for herself, the pile of rubble that used to be the Father’s statue; the final destination of her pilgrimage. 

Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she waited for the others to retrieve her bible, trembling with the knowledge that at any moment her radio would come to life with Joseph’s disappointment.

“Sister Faith,” a member of the flock called. “It’s not up there.”

“It has to be,” she insisted, her eyes welling with fresh tears.

The people around her grew uncomfortable, and angry that you’d upset her, and quickly began to reassure her that it must’ve just fallen to the ground in the commotion. They scattered to search the area, calling for more angels to clean up all the debris.

Needing something to do other than wait to hear from Joseph, Faith began to search the area herself. It wasn’t long before someone came to her, holding a toolbox with a note attached.

_To: Faith_

_Love,_

_‘Rook’ :)_

She opened the box, gasping at the contents inside. 

“Nooo!” she wailed, pulling her burned bible from the box and clutching it tight. “Why, Deputy? Why?”

She wiped her eyes, and saw the other contents of the tool box. She placed her bible down and took the pictures, her lip trembling as she looked them over.

Dozens of her bliss fields had been put to flame. One of them showed Hurk squatting, with Sharky creating the illusion that the flames were coming out of his backside. 

In others, you and your friends were tearing the conservatory apart. Though it never felt like much of a home to her, it still hurt. All the bliss barrels that had gone missing, had turned up there. New bliss would be hard to come by now, and their stocks were slowly getting stolen.

Then, you were in a helicopter, the one you’d stolen for Adelaide. You were circling the statue, posing with an armful of remote explosives.

Finally, you had her bible in one hand, and a lighter in the other.

_ **“Faith?”** _

She shut her eyes and shuddered, bringing the radio to her lips. “Yes, Joseph?”

_ **“What’s happening over there?”** _

He would’ve sounded calm to anyone, but she knew better. “The deputy’s gotten a little out of hand.” There was silence, and she waited with bated breath.

_ **“Do I need to come down there and help you?”** _

“No, Joseph. I’ve got it under control.”

_ **“Good. Don’t disappoint me, Sister.”** _

In that moment, all the previous Faiths flashed in her mind, but she quickly shook them out. No, she would _not _disappoint Joseph again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jacob had heard of the games you liked playing with his siblings, so when he heard you’d entered his region, he wanted to make sure his soldiers were ready for you. He didn’t think much of you when you showed up to arrest Joseph, but he hadn’t gotten a good look. When he captured you, he still wasn’t all that impressed.

When his hunters returned, he knew they’d have something for him. When he flipped through the pictures, he almost laughed. It was some of the same shit you pulled with John: his wolf beacons destroyed, his posters had been graffitied on, many of them with devil horns or a cliche mustache.

“Childish,” he gruffed, tossing them aside. “If they think they can get to me with this petty shit, the little lamb’s even dumber than I thought.”

However, he’d underestimated you.

When he sent soldiers to stop you from freeing the prisoners at the Grandview, only one returned… holding a single photo.

You were holding a sign that said,_ ‘I’m just getting started’_.

The following morning, there was a commotion in the yard. He walked to the window and shouted down, demanding to know what was going on. Everyone looked around, afraid and unsure, and he was losing his patience. Finally, a brave hunter stepped forward.

“It’s your judge, Sir. It’s gone.”

He didn’t bother getting fully dressed, just threw on a pair of pants and his boots before storming outside. He passed the cages, ignoring everyone as they shrank away from him, only stopping once he reached the cage housing his personal judge. It was empty except for a photo of you feeding it.

He made sure to shorten the gaps in between the loop of ‘Only You’ since.

After that, all your pictures were of you and his judge. It was muzzled at first, but he’d heard there was someone working on reversing some of the effects of the bliss, and figured you must’ve taken it to them. Now it was always cuddled up with you, or attacking and feeding on his own soldiers.

A hunter approached with a parcel in hand, and Jacob smiled as he took it from him.

“I’m gonna go visit Peaches for a bit. Don’t bother me unless it’s an emergency.” He took the box and headed outside, tearing it open on the way to his truck. Inside, he chuckled darkly as he placed his own camera on the passenger seat. “You’ve had your fun, pup. Now it’s my turn.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been a long time since Joseph knew fear. It made a brief appearance the day he met you, the one who would make or break everything he’d worked for. But he pushed it aside, having faith in you that you’d made the right choice.

But he was wrong.

Perhaps he should’ve kept a closer eye on John, especially after your cleansing incident, but he needed to trust that his brother would get the job done. He wondered again if he should’ve stepped in when you began to toy with him, knowing full well that his brother’s temper would only work against him. John would’ve taken insult, and it might have undermined his authority within the Project, so he did nothing.

He feared, when he received his own set of photos, that you would be so cruel as to display his brother’s corpse for all of Eden’s Gate, for _him_ to see that you were not a force to be reckoned with. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found no such photo.

Perhaps you’d been merciful, and there was still hope you would find your way to him.

When he received the ones from the Henbane, he knew you were reaching the point beyond salvation. He wasn’t angry as he studied your form throwing a grenade at one of the shrines, he was heartbroken. Over your dirtied tank top, you wore an all too familiar blue shirt, and an ostentatious belt on your pants.

Then, he feared you would humiliate Faith even further by stripping her, as there was no trophy for you to take other than her dress. He was again proven wrong when the next set of photos showed you wearing a floral headpiece Faith liked to wear on special occasions.

News of Jacob’s death reached him, and once again his faith was tested. His family was gone, most of his flock had been killed, and your influence only seemed to grow. He feared God had abandoned him.

He was in his chapel, praying for an answer, when he heard a loud thunk on the wall. Joseph walked outside as some of the few remaining members gathered to see what had happened.

“A boat drove by,” one woman explained. “That deputy threw this and then sped off.”

She handed Joseph the large rock with a photo tied to it, and told the others to return to their patrols.

Joseph untied it and flipped the photo over. Now you also wore Jacob’s jacket, tags, and rabbit’s foot. The picture must have just been taken, as it seemed you were on the river not far from the church. You were pointing at it, letting him know he was next. But that wasn’t all. In your other hand, you held a small sign with just one word: _Glasses_.

You’d already chosen your trophy.

He crumpled the picture in his hand and walked back inside. He prayed, trying desperately to rein in his anger, his _wrath_. He was glad no one was around to see him crumble. Joseph started to laugh. Softly at first, but it slowly grew as he felt madness begin to take him over. God had answered.

He would offer you one last chance; you, and the rest of your colleagues. 

“My children!” Joseph called as he stepped back outside. “I have a special favor to ask of you.”

The others gathered, eager to hear what the Father planned to do about you. Once they set off to bring in everyone who’d helped you, he left to prepare to give his brother’s eulogy, and a final message to you. 

One way or another, it would end the next time you crossed paths.

* * *


End file.
